A Child's Innocence
by DemonChild8900
Summary: AU: Completely lost, hopelessly confused, and utterly forlorn as to why people shun him away, InuYasha moves in next door to the Sunset Shrine at age 7...enter Kagome...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Yeah I'm back….yay….so tired but I live on, fight another day to conquer all who oppose me…I need sleep after this, lol I'm freaking crazy….oh well that's why ya'll love me right….right…? I don't own Inu and co.

* * *

A Child's Innocence- Prologue

It was cold and dark in the cramped little room. In the middle of the tiny chamber lay a little boy, no older than 7, with long white hair that looked silver in the moonlight with two small triangles poking out of the thick hair. He wore dirty small clothing, ripped here and there. He looked as though he hadn't bathed in a few days or eaten for that matter either.

He shivered loneliness and fear overcoming him once again and pulled his knees tighter to his chest. He was curled in the fetal position on the hard floor, golden eyes staring off into space in the darkness.

It was a truly small room, about the size of a good sized closet. Bare, with only a few furnishings, a small futon with a teddy bear hidden among the folds of the blanket, and a broken night light shattered on the floor. Surprisingly, there was a tiny window high upon the wall, not that it helped, it did more bad than good, casting eerie shadows everywhere to make any child scared out of their minds to be alone in this room. If he hadn't been feeling so miserable and depressed he probably would've been scared out of his mind by now, clawing his way out of the room, claustrophobia making him irrational like the other nights before. But he just wanted to be away from this man and his cruel words and actions, back with his mother…

But no, she had left him; she had joined his father in death instead of staying with him, protecting him from the hideous dark side of the world as a mother should. She had died, slowly and painfully from a disease eating her away from the inside last year.

Humans, all they did was leave you alone to die, left you feeling the loneliness creep up and choke you. They only made matters worse. They could never be trusted, they only make you hurt. And he was half of that.

Only half, a half breed, not one or the other, not accepted by either side of his heritage, an abomination, a freak as the man and almost every other person he came in contact with had reminded him repeatedly.

He had a brother once; he had been full youkai though. He had never had understood him or his situation, not that he cared, he hated him. He left him here to rot in this hell; in fact, he had helped him get there in the first place. After his father died he had only supported him and his mother by honoring his father's will, barely. But when mother died however, he refused to take care of him, a lowly half breed. He had taken the child support and left while Inu Yasha was dragged off by social services.

Shows how thick blood can be.

He didn't live in the best of neighborhoods now, which did nothing to help him against his step-father. The neighbors didn't care what happened to him. They were to busy with their own lives and as long as the manager got his rent he didn't ask questions. His step-father was also a known dealer in these parts; again no one paid any attention to it. He didn't know if the social services knew that they'd given him up to this kind of a man, in this kind of place. But apparently they hadn't bothered to do a thorough background check on him… or maybe they had…but didn't care. After, he was a half breed.

He stared at the wall, eyes gleaming with sadness and tears as he tried and think of anything he had done or said to make them hate him so, to make his step-father hurt him repeatedly, physically and mentally.

He couldn't recall anything being too terrible; he had asked to attend school, to be around others like him. The only reply he received was his step-father reminding him that there was no one else as disgusting like him out there. He had enforced his words by back handing him a few times around the room, had to make a point right?

He had laid there and played dead and retreated to his bedroom after his step-father was done. Usually his step-father got bored if he stopped moving long enough. He would leave him battered and bruised on the ground and find some more alcohol and enjoy some late night television with it afterwards.

With his demon blood all brusies, cuts and whatever injury he had would be gone by morning without a trace. This made him hit harder and more frequently, just to test his blood. It didn't used to hurt; he used to only be slapped across the cheek. But he had made the mistake of yelling at him one night while he was in his drunken stupor. He had told his step-father that he was stronger than him and no matter what he did wouldn't hurt because he was just a human. So, naturally, he hit harder. He stopped slapping, used fists and didn't hold back. And while later on when he grew up it wouldn't have had as much effect on him now but, he was still only a child.

That's just when they didn't have company.

There were certain nights were his step-father had guests come over to pay him a visit. Women in short enough skirts that there's not even a point in wearing them, they covered almost nothing. Shirts so see through that left nothing to the imagination with heels to make them look more attractive, but only served to make them look their part more, like whores. On those nights he was strictly forbidden from leaving his room.

Like he'd want to, after smelling the horrible stench of toxins and alcohol coming off their bodies in waves made him sick to his stomach. Only for it to be amplified after they'd disappear into his step-fathers room, off to have obnoxiously loud sex, next door, with paper thin walls and a dogs hearing. The smells and sounds combined where enough to make him vomit every time.

He would never get used to it.

Taking a slow steadying breath through his mouth and swallowing, he perked one of his puppy ears and listen for the sounds of that disgusting man. He had fallen asleep in front of the TV again, snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

His stomach growled. Maybe he could sneak down and get some food…? He shook his head. And risk him waking? No way. He tried clearing his mind to not think about it but it didn't help the clawing hunger in his stomach. He may be a hanyou but he wasn't able to go without food for to long periods of time, he would still die of starvation, just more slowly than a human.

He heard him snort, startled into the land of the living, as he got up from his old, used and worn out lazy boy chair and walked into the kitchen, dropping the empty beer bottle in his hand to the ground to get another. He heard shuffling around and his mumbling. With each passing second the shuffling turned into banging and his step-father's irritated voice had a steady increase of volume.

_Oh no…_He heard him start yelling incoherently about one thing or another and bounded towards Inu Yasha's room. The door was practically ripped off its hinges as the man loomed in the doorway.

"Boy!" he bellowed in his face, a red tint on his cheeks and eyes narrowed in distain. It was going to be a long night…He reached out and dragged him out by his arm, nearly pulling it out of his socket in the process, into the dimly lit family room.

He squeezed his eyes shut, _Please go away, leave me alone…don't hit me…_he was shaken rather hardly and if he had been human, he surly would've gotten whiplash. "Look at me when I'm talking to you boy! I'm so sick and tired of your shit you good for nothing half breed…" His rant continued on the same for 20 minuets longer, his voice increasing with every sentence until he decided violence would better appease his anger.

Inu Yasha fell to the floor, out of breath, ribs screaming for air as tried to inhale, which only made it worse. He was on him in no time flat, giving the child all he had, punching left and right. _No, not again…_he thought desperately, tears stinging his eyes, his body hurting every where.

"You gonna cry boy, you gonna **_cry_**! Is that it?" he sent a blow to the cheek, "a big, mighty, **_strong_** demon like you gonna lie down and cry?" More blows to the face and stomach as he kept up with his taunting, degrading the poor child more and more with every hit.

He was starting to feel light headed and dizzy, wanting to just fall asleep and he looked up as he felt hands around his throat. He stared at the man above him and the hands tightened around his neck. Eyes squinting as blackness started to creep at the edges of his vision; he realized he was going to die. This human was going to _kill_ him...

_No!_ His eyes snapped open and turned red. He grabbed the hands at his throat and ripped them off and threw him across the room. Through the red haze he saw the man get up and he ran at him and delivered punches of his own. He started ripping and tearing at his skin, unsatisfied with the pain brought by his punches, and with a demented satisfaction he smiled at the blood on the floor, listening to the man scream in agony.

He lifted his hand again to strike him once more but stopped, he looked at him sprawled on the floor whimpering in pain. He was no better than him, eyes changing back and forth from gold to red he stood there arm raised staring at the man who had brought him hell since the horrible day he was told his mother was dead.

_Mother…_She wouldn't be proud to see what he had done, she would've been disgusted, **scared** of him…Completely horrified by the thought he ran, ran out of the apartment, out of the building, as far away as possible disappearing in the night.

He didn't recognize anything, any streets or buildings as he raced by, even if they were familiar, they all looked like blurs of color to him. All he heard was the pounding of his heart and his quick sharp breaths for air over the bustle of the city, he could still see everything in a redish sort of hue and he didn't dare stop. He was too afraid he'd lose control again and take it out on an innocent victim.

But his adrenalin was starting to wear out and he was steadily losing his strength to move on. Not to mention he hadn't been fed in quiet a while, but still the fear was haunting him, he had to move forward…stumbling across the street he was very nearly ran right over by a car and he decided he had to find somewhere to rest. But where? He didn't have anywhere to run to, no one would take in one of his kind and forget about his step-father. He might even already be dead.

His blood stopped cold at the thought. He was a **murder**, a cold blooded killer. He was responsible for another person's death…He shook his head; he couldn't think about that now ha had other things he needed to worry about at the moment, like where he was going.

He stopped exhaustion really starting to affect him, his eyes half closed as he leaned down, hands on knees, and tried to stop his head from spinning lack of sleep, food and the wear on his emotions. He stood up carefully and looked around, up ahead was a shrine. A holy sanctuary…would they turn him away?

Only one way to find out.

He jogged up the street to the steps that lead to the shrine and looked up. Just his luck. He could barely see the shrine over the steps, he sighed. He started his long, painful climb to where he hoped he could finally rest. When he reached the top he collapsed heavily to the ground, he had no more energy to move. He stared at the cobblestone beneath him, there was still the redish hue in his vision, it stubbornly refused to go away, his demon side refused to be put back.

Eyes glazed over he didn't notice the light on the front porch turn on, or hear the front door open or the soft footsteps drawing closer. What he did notice though was a soft, comforting voice call out to him. And when he looked up he saw a dark haired angel with blue eyes bathed in light looking down at him with concern.

"Are you ok?"

The red hue cleared.

* * *

A/N: UGGGGGH! Finally done! Omg my back hurts….yeah I'm a mean person…poor Inu Yasha….he's so abused but yay, happy end of chapter, it shall be a lot nicer in the future

Special thanks to clueless2u, you rock.

And yeah review, lemme know what you think.

3 DemonChild


	2. Chapter 2

A/U: ok yeah I don't own anything blah blah blah whatever. Thank you for your support clueless2u. couldn't have done it without you.

A Child's Innocence- Chapter 2

Recap:

_"Are you ok?"_

_The red hue cleared._

* * *

Now:

She blinked curiously at him, waiting for a response to her question, but he couldn't answer.

_Doesn't she know what I am…? _As if she could read his mind her eyes drifted to his ears and stared. His ears twitched with the attention and she giggled. She reached over and grabbed one and gently rubbed it between her fingers. His eyes fell half closed, it was very soothing.

"Kagome? Are you out here? Who's there?" a slightly alarmed voice called out, undoubtedly her mother from the front door.

_Kagome huh?_ He thought once she stopped her ministrations to turn around and reply, "Yes mom. There's a boy at the steps. I think he's hurt."

He leaned to the side, looking around Kagome to catch a glimpse of the woman. Dark black hair like her daughters, worn in a messy bun, big chocolate brown eyes filled with concern and a pink apron, her appearance screamed mom.

She turned back to look at him and smiled. He was really starting to like when she did that, her whole face seemed to light up when she did. No one had ever really smiled at him like that before.

"What's your name?"

Frowning he told her hesitantly, "…Inu Yasha…"

"Do you live near by?"

"No, I'm not even sure where I am anymore." She blinked at him and held out her hand, "Well, that's easy, you're at the Sunset Shrine," she stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. He reached for her smaller hand.

She started to lead him towards the house but he didn't follow. Not breaking hand contact she stopped and turned to look back at him.

"Inu Yasha…?"

"Don't you know what I am?" He questioned, almost mad she was acting so different. He didn't know how to handle her reaction, if she had screamed at him it would've been fine. But this…

"…hungry…?" This time he was angry, he dropped her hand.

"No! I'm a hanyou, a half breed! Can't you see that!" He glared at her. What on earth was wrong with this girl?

She frowned, "So? What does that matter?"

_So…?_

"SO! So, you shouldn't be talking to me! Why are you helping me?" Why was he looking a gift in the horse's mouth! Someone was trying to help him and be kind to him and all he was doing was complaining. Yet, there was always that nagging doubt that she was only doing this so later she could hurt him.

She continued to stare at him puzzled.

"Because you look like you could use a friend." They stared at each other for several minuets, him in complete awe and her in a calm confusion.

"Isn't that what you want…?"

"Kagome!" Her mother called again.

Without another word she grabbed his hand again and led him to the porch where her mother stood to explain the arrival of their new guest.

* * *

She sighed; it had been a long night.

She hadn't known what had woken her up, but just a few short hours ago she had. Not knowing the cause but wanting something to help put her back to sleep she went downstairs into the kitchen to find something to eat. Maybe food would help.

While down there she went searching for that fat, lazy cat of hers to take back to bed. Deciding that there was a possibility of him being outside on the porch, she opened the front door to quickly scan the front yard. But, she spotted a lump at the shrine steps and went to investigate.

Yawning, she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling thinking of the very lump she had found.

Inu Yasha… 

He had looked so scared and ashamed, so tired and worn out. Her heart had gone out to him the second she saw him and she had a suspicion her mother had felt the same.

When she had brought Inu Yasha to the front porch to her mother she immediately asked for his named and why he was there. He told her his name and had also told her he had run away, from where he wouldn't say. Looking troubled but more concerned about his haggard appearance, she decided after some food and a quick shower it was off to bed. All questions could wait until morning. He had looked immencly greatful at her suggestion and complied easily.

_He probably ate all of our Ramen._ She giggled softly. He had been starving; he finished off 4 big bowls of ramen in under 30 minuets. By the way he inhaled it you would've thought he had never seen food in his life.

She frowned. _Where was he from? Why was he so obviously wrongly treated? Where had the blood come from…?_

It hadn't escaped her (or her mother's) notice, there had been blood under his claws, try as he may to hide it. She rolled over on her side once again and adjusted her pillow as she stared into her shadowed room. _What happened to this poor boy?_

After they had taken care of the promised food and bath they had decided it would be easier if he had stayed on the living room couch downstairs. Which was fine by him, he looked relieved when he saw the cushiony pillows.

She closed her eyes and envisioned him when she had seen him on the steps, staring up at her in amazement.

His eyes had been really noticeable. So golden.

She fell asleep quickly.

* * *

It was strange. The dark here didn't scare him. Not as much as it did where he used to live…

With his step-father…

His blood ran cold. What was he going to do? What would he say if they asked? He didn't even know what had happened to him after he had left…

He tried slowing his erratic heart beat back to normal, what would become of him? Is he dead? Was he a murderer? Would they call the cops if he told them? Would the cops already be there in the morning when he woke up? Did he even really want to know what had become of his step-father? What would Kagome say…?

He suddenly caught a flowery scent in the air.

_Kagome…_

He clamed instantly and felt a little guilt for doing so. He was a murderer.

Could be…not was… 

He could smell her even from downstairs. She was balm on his fried nerves, he couldn't explain it but she made him feel calm. Like he could trust her…

_'I'm a halfbreed.'…'So?'_

There was just something soothing about her, something that called out to him.

_He could see her smiling down at him at the steps._

He wasn't sure…maybe it was because…

_'Because you look like you could use a friend'_

of her smile…or her scent. Or maybe…

_'Isn't that what you want…?'_

because…

'_What's your name?'_

she cared.

* * *

A/U: Arrrg me matey blow the man down…..dont ask why I randomly was speakin pirate like…I just don't know….

Read review or just read I don't care…whatever you want….but I thought that was heart warming…don't you agree…?


	3. Chapter 3

A/U: Ok so, I checked my email…found like maybe 5 reviews for my chapter I felt very loved. so I decided to do this now because I was all yay cuz some of them were very amusing and the others were supportive. No one criticized! yay….lol I am very lame…oh well… I don't any of em.

* * *

A Child's Innocence- Chapter 3

He opened his eyes wearily and closed them quickly against the light not agreeing with them. Then his eyebrows furrowed and he cautiously opened one eye while his left ear twitched and let out a yelp of surprise.

There, not four inches in front of his face where a pair of yellow cat eyes. On him sat the fattest cat he had ever seen. Wondering where on earth this beastly thing came from he sat up and grabbed the creature's front paws before he could fall.

Starting to become amused, he kept messing with the cat realizing even though it hated his attempt at play it was far too lazy to do anything about it except yowl from time to time. This made him laugh.

He was too busy messing with the tortured animal to notice someone coming down the stairs, someone who owned the poor animal…

"What are you doing! Buyo!"

He looked up towards the fuming girl glaring at him and he looked back to 'Buyo' who had ended up with his front paws on the couch trying desperately to get away while he held his hind legs. What was wrong…?

"Let go of him! Can't you see your hurting him?" She was really not happy with him. Crap…

He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Keh! I'm not hurting him, we're having fun." he grinned, one fang sticking out over his lip. "Right Buyo?" The cat yowled again with displeasure.

Making her way across the room she snatched the abused kitty out of his hands.

"Hey!" It was his turn to glare. "What's your problem?"

Keeping a protective hold on her pet she replied, "You where hurting my poor Buyo," she looked down at her kitty, "Isn't that right baby?" she spoke in a sugar sweet voice. He mewed in response.

Glaring jealously at the two, he countered with his infamous 'Keh' and crossed his arms over his chest sticking his nose in the air. Like it convinced anyone…

"Come on Buyo," she cooed happily, "Mamma made us omelets. You'd like that huh? Too bad, you get the kitty food but you'll like that anyways…" he could've sworn the cat groaned as she walked threw the door way a little ways away from the couch.

"Hey what about me!" he hollered.

She replied with, "If you want the cat food you can have that too."

He bounded threw the doorway hot on her heels. "Wench, I didn't mean that! I'm hungry too, I want some real food."

"Cat food is real food." She told him with a smile on her face.

"No it's not! And you know it." He was having second thoughts about this girl, she infuriated him to no end. Where was the sweet girl from last night…?

"Your so fun to mess with Inu Yasha." She said with a laugh.

They sat down at the dinner table with an infant barely one in a high chair and an elderly man to his right reading the newspaper.

"Keh!" She was so weird. Were all girls like this?

"Breakfast!" Her mother called out in a sing song voice. She placed a plate in front of each of them and they dug in. And, having already taken care of the cat and baby Souta she sat and began to eat as well.

Mrs.Higurashi spoke up. "Kagome what do you want to do about your birthday? Its only in a few weeks you know."

"I don't know," she said carelessly, "we have to invite Yuri, Ayami, and Eri though…and Sango-chan!" she smiled with delight.

"Your inviting Kikyo and not buts,'" she told her daughter before she could complain, "she's your cousin. You two should get along."

Kagome grimaced. "But she's so…weird…" "Kagome! Be nice, she's a very sweet girl." "More like cold as ice…" she pouted, she had never been very close to her elder cousin. She had tried, really she had, Kagome offered to play dolls with her last time she had visited. She had just scoffed and told her they were for children, she had been too 'mature'. Her mother gave her a warning glare, "That's enough young lady. Is there anyone else you would like to invite?" There was a pause, "Is Miroku-kun coming?" "If you want," her mother smiled with remembrance, "such a nice boy. A little charmer." 

Finally looking up from his newspaper the eldest Higurashi looked at his surroundings and noticed the new house guest and stared at his ears in horror. Dropping his paper he stuttered, "You-you…a _demon_!"

Inu Yasha looked up from his plate, ears twitching and noticed the familiar signs. Looking apprehensive he waited to see what would happen next, they had been nice to him so far but if need be he would run for it.

"Grandpa, his name is Inu Yasha, be nice!" he looked to his left at Kagome, she looked at her grandfather in irritation.

"Bu-but-"

"Father, Inu Yasha came late last night and will be staying with us for a while," she smiled at him, "right Inu Yasha?"

He smiled slowly. Senior Higurashi's shoulder's slumped with defeat mumbling about destructive demons.

Finding now was a good moment as any, Souta tipped over his plate of mashed baby food onto the floor. He looked down at it then put those little lungs to good use. Inu Yasha's ears folded back at the noise, but he didn't comment. "Oh dear, Souta." Being the good mother that she was Mrs.Higurashi went to tend to her screaming child. Kagome, noticing Inu Yasha's discomfort, picked up her plate announcing she was done, and put it in the sink. She grabbed Inu Yasha's hand and dragged out of the room. 

"Come on, I'll show you the god tree."

* * *

There stood the biggest tree Inu Yasha ever saw, which was big, because he was a tree climbing fanatic when he used to live with his mother. His father had a big estate, if he remembered correctly. He wondered why he never noticed it last night. 

She showed him the front of the tree where there was a barren spot on the trunk.

She pointed at it. "You see that?"

"Yeah?"

"They say 500 years ago a hanyou was pinned to that spot by the miko who protected the Shikon no Tama. The miko had wanted him to use the Shikon no Tama to become human, to purify it and he loved her so that he had agreed." Her eyes dimmed, this story always made her sad. "They say they had been tricked thinking one had betrayed the other, when the time had come to use the jewel, by an evil demon."

"What happened then?" He was transfixed with the story.

The saddest part. "The miko had died after she pinned him. He remained pinned to the tree for hundreds of years before his body finally withered away. The arrow meant to keep him frozen forever but it's said it lost its power after so many centuries."

"Well that just proves it."

"Proves what?" she asked confused.

He gazed thoughtfully at the tree. "Humans can't be trusted. He was willing to become human for her, to give up a part of him to be with her until they died and the second danger came she shot him and tried to seal him there forever."

"That's not true! Humans can so be trusted." She cried, "She wanted to be rid of the jewel so she could focus on being with him, but she had to get rid of it in a way she didn't have to regret her choice of the wish. To make sure it had been a pure wish. It wasn't her fault that it happened; they were tricked by the demon. She loved him as much as he loved her."

"Feh!" He sulked, "Human's still can't be trusted. They only bring pain and weakness."

She looked at him sadly, "Why would you say that?"

He stayed quiet and wouldn't look at her.

"What made you come?" She asked. "Why are you here? ...Do you really hate humans that much?"

"I don't know" he responded quietly.

"It's ok. I understand."

He looked down at her.

"You don't have to tell me what made you come here. If you can't say…Mamma says it's better to tell someone what's bothering you. It makes you feel better and not so alone."

There was a pause.

"My Papa died little while ago," tears filled her eyes "I miss him and it hurts a lot. But, I have my momma and ojiisan…you don't really have anyone do you…?"

His eyes searched hers. He didn't know what to do, every being he had ever met (excluding his mother and the father he never met) had only hurt him and he had learned to not trust anyone. They would all betray him right?

But why was this girl being so nice to him then? He couldn't smell any lies on her and he desperately wanted to believe her. He had been without company for so long; he had never had a friend before as much as he had longed for one. She seemed like she could be trusted yet at the same time, too good to be true. He didn't know what to do.

They stared at each other in silence, then…

"…A year ago, social services took me away from my home when my mother died…"

* * *

They had only told her mother the facts about last night that she needed to know. Only about how his step-father treated him and what Inu Yasha had done to him. This made his guilt increase ten fold for telling a woman who reminded him of the only person he had ever loved in the world the horrible dirty secret of the night before. But, it had to be done. 

To Inu Yasha's surprise and relief she wasn't horrified and didn't call the cops on him, (although she called his apartment and then the hospital, finding out his step-father had been in intensive care but would heal with time) in fact, she hugged him and told him it was all going to be ok when she heard the news. She then told him he would be staying with their family for as long as he wanted. He had liked the idea.

And ever since then he became an unofficial part of their family. He and Kagome spent every waking second together, playing, chasing each other around the shrine, watching TV together, etc. They had become inseparable, where ever she was he was sure to follow and visa versa. He had never been happier. He trusted her more than anyone else in the world.

For a few weeks afterwards they had planned Kagome's little birthday party, nothing too big, just a get together at the shrine with family and friends, presents and cake, everything that went with a basic birthday party.

Inu Yasha had never been to a birthday party, in fact, he never really had a birthday party. He vaguely remembered having cake with his mother a few times, but nothing like Kagome's. But he didn't mind, he was just worried what he would get her. He had no clue what to get her or how to get it.

* * *

A/U: Ok is it just me or did I make them…too mature sounding? Grrrrr! They don't sound 6 and 7 in my head I don't know, I probably should've made them 12 or something…and I should've made more…moments between them…crap…oh well. Hope you guys liked any ways. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok yeah so im finally coming back to this thing, yes yes I know people like this story the best but, Ive been trying to give my other stories a chance to update so everyone gets a turn (and I had writers block among other things…) and now on with the long awaited new chappie!

(I would just like you people to notice that the page break finally works again thank god. every other time i used it it would be all mean and not do it for me.)

A Child's Innocence - Chapter 4

* * *

The world was a cruel and terrible place.

He had thought of everything and yet still it wasn't enough, there was NOTHING he could get that stupid girl for her birthday.

Absolutely nothing.

The party was only one day away and he was completely out of ideas, he didn't know what to do.

He couldn't buy anything- well he could borrow from Kagome's mom but he'd rather gouge out his eyes before doing that.

Not only a pride killer, but he hated the thought of not only living under her roof and in debt but using her money for recreational purposes for something HE was supposed to get her? No, not happening, he'd find a way to get her that damned present if it was the last thing he did!

….or so he told himself a week ago….

Sighing he walked dejectedly down the street, cap firmly in place and irritating the hell out of his ears. Stupid baseball cap, everything was out to get him!

He walked on the sidewalk of the semi busy streets of the Tokyo suburbs, on this street some of the local restaurants and business departments were situated. The Wac Donald's, the laundry mat, the ramen place (his favorite of course), random real estate businesses, etc.

But further down on this street there was the park he and Kagome would go to from time to time, the best when empty. No one would try to pull the hat off during those times.

Deciding that he was in need of a good break for working/thinking so much (a good 2 hours of his life gone). He sat on one of the more lonelier benches by the trees and away from people. He wasn't much of a people person (if you HAVEN'T already noticed).

He watched the other kids run around mindlessly like drunken midgets on crack on the playground sets and watched the adults grouped together on the benches talking amongst themselves, not letting their children out of their eyesight.

Seeing this he pouted, it reminded him of the lecture he had gotten from his "mom" about going outside alone. He was a big kid, he knew where he was going he wasn't dumb he had a sense of direction! He wasn't a regular kid damnit, he had a nose to help him if he got lost!

But still Mrs. Higrashi had told him she didn't like him going around outside alone- that he needed an adult when he went out and about for "safety reasons". To this of course he vehemently denied.

He didn't need protection, he'd take care of himself. Sure, he was grateful for the Higrashi family for taking him in and bringing to him to "safety" from his last home. But they were trying to lock him up. It felt like they were caging him.

He was young but it calmed his demon side down whenever he was outside, it just bothered him staying indoors too long. He was half demon for Buddha's sake! He could take care of himself for at least 2 hours.

Becoming more frustrated with his train of thought, with thoughts of horrible scenarios of tomorrow and him still without a present (they wouldn't kick him out would they?) and knowing Mrs. Higrashi would be getting steadily more worried the longer he stayed out, he decided to head home.

He hoisted himself from the bench and started on his way only to fall flat on his face within two steps of getting up.

Snarling, he looked around for the cause of his fall.

* * *

The Sunset Shire was filled with joyous laughter of little children running about, playing tag or a game of some sort with the sun beaming down on them and streamers, balloons, and decorations surrounding them.

_This **sucks**._

Kagome looked at all the nicely dressed children screaming about gleefully and resented it all. The birthday girl shouldn't be unhappy on her birthday, it was her one day of the year where everything she said was completely and utterly right (not that it wasn't all the time anyways). But here she was- sad!

Where was _he_!

Not only had he acted strangely when coming home form his little "walk" yesterday he COMPLETELY avoided her when he entered the house. And where was he know?

Gone.

He wasn't even there when she woke up or at breakfast. Off who knows where doing who knows what. On her birthday no less!

She scowled, _Stupid boys_, she thought and a holler was sounded amongst the boys, everyone else was sure having fun.

Her mother had of course, invited far too many people for her liking, her friend's/co worker's children, neighbors…family…almost all of whom where on her I-don't-want-you-here list.

She glanced over at Kikyo who sat quietly keeping to herself. Yeah. Too many.

She had only really wanted 6 people to come tops and yet there they were. They, the children whom she wished were gone, consisted of her fridge cousin (duuuuh), Onigumo, Yura, Kagura, and a group of 7 "brothers"; Bankotsu, Jankostu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Jyakotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyokotsu Arai.

First was family. Kikyo Wantabe. She was worse than she remembered, she was a total spoiled sport, she had wanted to calmly sit at the table and chat. She "didn't wish to degrade herself by acting childish and immature". She was first on the list.

The band of 7 (as they referred themselves) were random neighbors and kids she knew from school, where Bankotsu (the leader of their gang) went the others followed. He caught wind of the party and invited himself and his group along for reasons unknown. They were known to start trouble wherever they went. She stated to them clearly and bluntly she didn't want them here (Inu Yasha's rubbing off her more and more each day to her mothers chagrin). They didn't care.

Yura Sato was the daughter of one of her mother's co workers and was obsessed with hair to the point where Kagome started wear hats with her hair stuffed into it around her lest they play "hair-dresser" for the rest of the day. Having her hair yanked and messed with for hours on end wasn't exactly her idea of fun.

Onigumo and Kagura Suzuki where brother and sister (both adopted) and were also her mother's coworker's children. They really gave her the creeps, especially Onigumo. There was just something not right about them. He treated his sister worse than dirt (more than usual siblings do), like he had a secret he threatened to spill to taunt her and blackmail her. She would furiously do as he so pleased.

But while there were people she just couldn't stand there where some really fun people with her. Her three friends from school, Yuri, Ayami, and Eri, and of course Sango-chan, (her personal favorite put of everyone who was **at the party**) and Miroku.

Yuri, Ayami, and Eri were friends from school she would stay with everyday, they were quite entertaining if a bit chatty. Not to mention BOY OBSESSED. They were giggling in a corner for 5 minuets straight when Miroku smiled at them in greeting.

She had known dear sweet Sango Tanaka since their diaper days, their mothers being best friends so they carried out the tradition. But, sadly, her mother died during childbirth with Sango's younger brother Kohaku and now she lived with just her father and him. Because of this, they moved away to a different district and she rarely got to see her anymore. They didn't even go to the same school, but that would change when they got into middle school since they had decided to move back (her mother assured her of that).

Now Miroku Yoshida she had only known for about 6 months but she liked him a lot already (not liked him liked him, just liked him) he was really funny and calm. He moved in on the same street as well with his foster father Mushin. Since they were very religious people (both descendants of monks coincidentally) they had come to the shrine to visit when they moved in and they became friends from then on.

But that still didn't change facts. The very utmost person she wanted there was no where to be found, she had asked her mother repeatedly and her mother just smiled and told her not to worry about it, to "just have fun".

Fun….right…how was she supposed to have fun when he wasn't here… "Kagome?" 

She looked to her left and saw Sango's concerned gaze on her. "Are you ok?"

She smiled, at least she had her. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure Kagome-san?" Miroku had come to her right.

She laughed, "Yup!" she loved them so much. It didn't matter she was sad about that stupid dog boy, she'd stay cheerful for them, they cared for her well being.

"Alright kids! Time for cake!" Her mother had parted from the group of adults to announced and was holding a nicely sized vanilla cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Kagome' scrawled on it in green icing.

The other kids all raced to the table (excluding Kikyo and the Suzuki siblings) and crowded around anxiously wanting a piece from themselves. They sang to her happy birthday as loudly and obnoxiously as possible (again excluding the antisocials). And she sat staring at her candles thinking about her wish.

She closed her eyes. _I wish Inu Yasha was here._

She blew out the candles.

The next few hours passed uneventfully, she opened all her presents- she got this really awesome bike from her grandfather, her favorite gift. She also got some roller blades and lots of toys of course, not that Inu Yasha was going to play with them- humph!

Then she sat with Sango and Miroku talking and just passing the time while Yuri, Ayami, and Eri sat watching Miroku like a hawk (which he seemed to like, more than he should) and the band of 7 ran around with Yura with boosted hyper ness from the cake. And of course the three stooges just sat not doing much (except a smirk from Onigumo's direction once in a while).

Inu Yasha never showed.

* * *

"But **why** mama!"

"Because I told you to dear, go outside and put your bike away properly or no desert for you."

"Can't I just do it in the morning? Please? It's almost all dark outside and it's already dinner time."

"No, young lady. I said to go put it away, now _please_ do as your told."

Picking up on the unmentioned threat in her mothers voice Kagome huffed and stomped out of the kitchen into the semi darkness, away from the pleasing scents of homemade food.

She grabbed her new shinny pink bike (with training wheels) from where it lay on the ground to put it in the shed as she was told. She slammed the door shut and turned to go back in the house to finally eat but stopped.

Iun Yasha was in her way.

There he stood, shuffling his feet awkwardly- embarrassedly waiting for her while at the same time trying vainly to look tough and nonchalant.

She glared. That baka! Who did he think he was? "Move." She ordered as coldly as possible, trying to imitate her elder cousin. Ears flattening he asked defensively, a frown marring his face, "What did _I_ do?" Why was his arms behind his back?

"What did you do!" balling her fisted she yelled, "You just missed my birthday that's all! Baka!" Great. Now she was crying. Idiot, can't he do anything right?

"Stupid! Stop crying now!" he ordered.

Wow, he's looking really panicky…

"No! Why weren't you there?" More tears streamed down her face, it was pitch black now except for the porch lights shining on them.

"I'm _trying_ to tell you wench if you'd stop blubbering-"

"I am NOT blubbering!" (girls are confusing ne?)

His now amber eyes widened and darted back and forth. Man what he wouldn't give to be ANYWHERE else right now…back to his old house…back with Sesshomaru, away from women's tears is all he'd ask.

"Common Kagome, I had a _really_ good reason….so stop." He gruffly told her.

She sniffled, that's about as close to an 'I'm sorry Kagome' she'd get. "Ok then, " she said in a not so friendly tone, "What was better than not coming to my birthday when you promised you would?"

Wincing he held out the package that was behind his back the whole conversation. It was wrapped in brown paper. Folding his arms and scowling at a bush he muttered "Happy birthday".

She looked at it curiously and ripped open the gift. She gasped. How pretty.

It was a bracelet. But not just any bracelet, it was hand made, except for the stone hanging on it. It was a deep emerald colored stone, her favorite color, on a strip of leather. The leather had symbols and designs all over it, some where just designs or symbols others where words like "Fortune" and "Happiness".

It was even better than her bike.

"I found it yesterday when I was at the park. It looked like something you might like so I talked to your mom and she said to go over to your neighbor Totosai's house, he's some kind of craftsman or something. He took all day to put the designs in on the bracelet."

Wow the way that stone shined in the light was cool. It would change from a range of greens (but its still mainly emerald) depending on the light. How could he have just randomly picked it up…?

"Well?" he asked moodily.

She looked at him, finally, he was so cute when he was nervous. Poor thing, she had scared him with her tears.

So smiled brightly at him to make him feel better and to show her appreciation.

"Thank you Inu Yasha."

* * *

A/N: I know, the only ones that don't have last names are Inu Yasha, Yuri, Ayami, and Eri. It wont be That way permanently, I just got lazy (Iun Yasha should be automatic though, that about it. Takahashi made him- of course that's the last name he gets!)

Did you notice almost everyone's adopted?

And finally….i don't know whats wrong, but I feel like you don't know what anything looks like. Like I havent given enough detail about the scene….oh well! I tried…


End file.
